1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a program, and a storage medium that switch a detection function to be used in accordance with a state of a printing apparatus when different devices respectively have similar detection functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, detection functions for image feature areas such as face detection technologies have been loaded in various types of products. For example, loading a face detecting function in a digital camera enables to focus on a person when taking a picture. With respect to conventional digital cameras, it is necessary for a user to adjust a digital camera so as to focus on the object in order to focus on an object. As a result, its composition and the like are limited, which makes it difficult to reflect a user's intention in some cases. However, utilizing a face detecting technology enables to automatically focus on a person, which makes it possible to take a picture with free composition.
Further, in recent years, face detecting functions have been loaded in printing apparatuses as well. Utilizing a face detecting function of a printing apparatus enables to judge whether or not an image to be printed is figure photography, and to automatically correct the photography so that the skin area of the person becomes an ideal skin color.
Even in a case in which a face detecting function is not loaded in a printing apparatus, provided that face information detected by a digital camera is embedded into a part of Exif (Exchangeable image file format) information, it is possible to perform correction processing taking into consideration a face area in the printing apparatus.
For example, the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-207987 performs image correction on the basis of face coordinates to print an image. The printed image stores the face coordinates detected at the time of taking the picture as a part of the Exif information. In the printing apparatus, the face coordinates are extracted from the Exif information in the image, and the printing apparatus performs correction processing on the basis of the face coordinates.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-207987, a technique of controlling a face detection result carried out by the digital camera and a face detection result carried out in the printing apparatus has not been proposed. Further, because the processings are not controlled in accordance with a state of the printing apparatus, it is impossible to take into consideration the balance between image quality and speed.
Further, utilizing the face information included in the Exif information causes face detection processing to be highly-loaded so as not to be executed inside the printing apparatus, which accelerates a processing speed. However, there are various types of face information included in Exif information depending on manufacturers, that include unknown factors. Therefore, when correction processing is performed in accordance with an analysis result of face area, it is impossible to perform optimum correction processing by using unknown face information in some cases.
FIGS. 12 and 13 are diagrams showing definitions of face area by separate manufacturers. FIG. 12 defines an internal part of a face centering on a skin area within an image area 1201 as a face area 1202. FIG. 13 defines an area including hair within an image area 1301 as a face area 1302. Because the definitions of face area are different from one another, their average saturations and hues in the face areas as well are different from one another. In the face area defined in FIG. 13, analysis of, not only the information on skin, but also the information on hair and background is performed. Therefore, the information for determining correction factors includes errors, which makes it impossible to perform optimum correction.
In this way, a trade-off relationship between image quality and speed is brought about depending on the face information to be utilized. In particular, when correction processing is performed inside a printing apparatus, it is necessary to select face information to be utilized in accordance with a print setting or a printing status of a printing job or the like. For example, when the quality serving as an item for print setting is set to “quick,” a processing flow in which speed is prioritized over image quality is required. In contrast thereto, when the quality serving as an item for print setting is set to “fine,” a processing flow in which image quality is prioritized over speed is required.
For this reason, when different devices respectively have similar detection functions, it is necessary to control which detection function is to be used in accordance with a state of a printing apparatus.